


nanamu's kiwi adevture

by orphan_account



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: besides they [stroy spoler!1!!!11!1] so i gotta mention them, but if there is one bit of komahina it's worth mentioning, it's really only nanami and hagakure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:23:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7076860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>id uderstends if u don wana red tho</p><p> </p><p>i no we all hate nanams</p>
            </blockquote>





	nanamu's kiwi adevture

**Author's Note:**

> I MAY DISLIKE NANAMI, BUT I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST HER
> 
>  
> 
> I just needed that-one-person-in-the-group-that-everyone-hates  
> And I ended up choosing Nanami because she is my least favorite character. But that's it, I have nothing personal against her.

nanams is stiting in her hose anb wating 4 hinat so seh can consef her love.  
essept hinaters does nt arriv becaus...  
he doin hot sexi yoaiz wit guess hoo???

u gessed corectlu!1!1!11!!1 (its komaed)

anywayz she desids  
"ima go on a kiwi adventur and becom kiwi so evri1, espeshily hentai, woulb lpve me."

 

of curse she bumqs into hagkurz an she culbnt resist 2 use hmi as bushe.

 

hagrek is anger!11!1 an kilz her!  
hagakuru gets celebrashun bcuz no1 liks nanamz  
not evn monokumz wnatesd 2 executs him bcuz naname needd 2 die.

 

der. i culbint risist gviving u all hte happy edning.


End file.
